


Время года меняется, человек остается

by Rhaina



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ничего себе преданность!" – сказал я. Он грустно улыбнулся: "Не столько преданность, сколько страх одиночества".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лето

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seasons Change But People Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15749) by Ashimattack. 



> Бета: philippa  
> Разрешение на перевод получено, все права принадлежат правообладателям.  
> Количество слов в оригинале: ~4829

Наручные часы показывали ровно 9:53 — это означало, что у меня есть тринадцать минут до прихода автобуса. Прикинув расстояние, я понял, что до остановки еще метров двести через заросшее травой поле. Конечно, оставшийся путь не должен был занять и половины времени, но под палящим солнцем, обжигающим кожу, минуты казались часами.

Я достал бутылку с водой, сделал большой глоток  и в очередной раз проклял особенности своего организма, плохо переносящего летнюю жару. Темно-лиловые волосы слиплись от пота, а бледная от природы кожа покраснела.

— Это не для меня, — я торопливо спрятался под козырьком автобусной остановки, но в духоте вспотел еще сильнее, вытер лоб рукавом рубашки и прошипел: — Черт, моя жизнь — дерьмо!

Я еще раз взглянул на часы — 10:02. Отлично, осталось продержаться в этой убогой будке еще четыре минуты, ну, может, чуть дольше — я пока не знал, насколько точны здешние автобусы.

Думаю, мне стоит объясниться — с некоторых пор я страдаю редкой формой амнезии. Уснул, когда мне было четырнадцать, а проснулся — уже восемнадцать, типа того. Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни малейшего понятия, что со мной произошло за последние четыре года. Ну и до кучи меня нет ни в одном телефонном справочнике, как я ни искал.

Угу, не смешно. Никому б не пожелал.

Недавно я устроился на работу в маленькое кафе в центре города. У меня не было документов, так что мне платили «черную зарплату», что, в общем-то, незаконно, хотя пофиг — жить ведь на что-то надо. Начав работать, я смог найти себе угол, не совсем, правда, в городе… То есть, довольно далеко за городом. Ни души вокруг. Только эта замызганная автобусная остановка.

Я только перебрался сюда и сегодня впервые должен был ехать на автобусе. Странно, что здесь вообще ходил автобус — место было настолько пустынным, казалось, тут годами никто не появлялся…

Погодите-ка, этот тип здесь откуда?

Должно быть, я не слишком внимательно смотрел по сторонам, иначе бы заметил парня,  притулившегося на сиденье, неудобном даже на вид.

Вид у него был довольно странный: длинные, совершенно прямые волосы светло-бирюзового оттенка и слишком открытая одежда, которая больше подошла бы девчонке. Он сидел, вытянув руку, и ощупывал запястье. Но интереснее всего было то, что, глядя на него, я испытывал какое-то странное чувство — будто встречал его прежде…

Я глянул на часы — было уже 10:07, а автобус пока не показывался. Я вздохнул и снова посмотрел на парня. Теперь я заметил, что он одного со мной возраста, пусть и выглядит чуть старше… ну, у него уже не было ушек.

Что? Теоретически мне еще четырнадцать, глупо ожидать, что я… А, проехали.

На чем я там остановился…

Я раздумывал, стоит ли мне попытаться завязать разговор, но тут подошел автобус. Двери открылись, и я вошел внутрь, ожидая, что он последует за мной, но он остался сидеть на том же месте. Я пожал плечами и сел. Автобус тронулся, я посмотрел на небо, потом обернулся в сторону остановки и заметил, что парень исчез.

***

На следующий день я обнаружил, что бегу к автобусной остановке аж в восемь утра. Было еще рано, но солнце уже сияло вовсю — лето, как-никак. Я забыл, что с утра моя смена, и проспал, вот и пришлось нестись по жаре.

Я подлетел к остановке за пару минут до прихода автобуса. «Ф-фух, успел!» — запыхавшись, подумал я и привалился к левому бортику. Подняв взгляд, я с изумлением увидел вчерашнего типа, на этот раз пристроившегося на другом конце скамейки. И он опять пялился на свою руку.

— Что ты… черт возьми… делаешь? — тяжело дыша, спросил я, наконец.

Он медленно перевел свой взгляд со своей руки на меня — его глаза оказались красивого светло-лилового цвета.

— Проверяю, — ответил он просто.

Я нахмурился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание:

— Проверяешь… что?

— Свой пульс. Чтобы убедиться, что я жив, — он снова смотрел на запястье.

Я вытаращился на него, перестав, наконец, пыхтеть.

— А если ты его не найдешь, что тогда? — меня разобрало любопытство.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня:

— Ну, тогда, полагаю, придется идти в больницу, — выдал он после секундного размышления.

Я уставился на него, не зная, то ли заржать, то ли ноги уносить от греха подальше, но тут, на мое счастье, появился автобус. И снова, входя, я заметил, что странный парень не шелохнулся.

— Ты не едешь? — спросил я.

Он отрицательно мотнул головой.

Из окна отъезжающего автобуса я смотрел, как фигура на остановке делалась меньше и меньше, пока, наконец, не превратилась в точку и не скрылась из виду.

***

Назавтра я оказался на знакомом месте в два часа пополудни. Автобус запаздывал.

Но фиг бы с ним, меня гораздо больше напрягал тот самый пацан, как ни в чем не бывало сидевший на поребрике.

«Что за хрень? Он что, тупо торчит тут целыми днями? Ему вообще автобус нужен?»

Я так понял, что он не ради автобуса тут ошивается — на обратном пути ни разу его не видел. Но он начинал меня раздражать.

— Эй, ты, — громко сказал я, он не отозвался. Я крикнул громче: — Эй, ты!

Он не пошевелился. Это начинало реально бесить. Я схватил камень и — я не помнил, была ли у меня мама, но уверен, что она огорчилась бы, — швырнул в него. Со всей дури.

Он даже не дернулся — ни когда камень шарахнул его по спине, ни когда показалась кровь… Я был поражен, что смог сделать такой офигенный бросок, и в то же время слегка удивился, что он не реагирует.

Я подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу:

— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке?

Он наконец-то повернулся лицом ко мне:

— Да, конечно. С чего бы мне быть не в порядке?

— Ну, это… у тебя, типа, кровь, — промямлил я.

Он недоуменно нахмурился, дотянулся до спины, после чего заметил, что на руке кровь. Он ее понюхал.

— И правда, — изумленно заметил он, зачарованно рассматривая испачканную кровью ладонь.

— Ты даже не заметил? — недоверчиво спросил я. Это выбивало из колеи. Сильно.

— Неа, — сказал он, — я не чувствую боли.

С минуту я просто тупо смотрел на него, не моргая, пока не вспомнил, с чего я вообще с ним заговорил.

— Ты зачем за мной следишь? — громко спросил я. Этот парень был странным. Мне нужно было, чтоб он отстал.

— Я… за тобой слежу? — переспросил он.

— Ну, ты вечно торчишь на этой автобусной остановке, а в автобус никогда не садишься.

— Нет, я сажусь на следующий.

— Но мои смены постоянно меняются!

— Это просто совпадение.

Все равно это было подозрительно.

— Какого хрена тогда приходить с ранья?

—Не хочу опоздать на автобус.

— …

— Как тебя зовут? — вдруг спросил он.

Я промолчал.

— Меня зовут Юки, — он протянул руку, ту, на которой была кровь.

«Имя липовое», — мелькнуло где-то в подсознании. Я тряхнул головой, недоумевая, откуда я это знаю, руку пожимать не стал и продолжал молчать.

— Вообще-то неприлично не представиться в ответ, если кто-то называет тебе свое имя,  — заметил он.

— Меня зовут Нагато, — сейчас я пользовался этим именем. Со мной однозначно что-то произошло, и я не хотел больше ничем рисковать.

Забираясь в автобус, я увидел его усмешку  и успел услышать, как он крикнул мне вслед:

— У тебя красивые глаза, Нагато!


	2. Осень

Осень только началась — стало прохладней, так что мне не грозило получить солнечный удар, хотя  надевать куртку было еще рано. В целом все было более-менее неплохо. Утренняя смена начиналась не слишком рано, времени до нее было предостаточно — я вышел с запасом и шел к остановке прогулочным шагом.

Меня настолько захватило это до безумия прекрасное осеннее утро, что я не сразу заметил кое-кого, ожидавшего меня у павильона. Уверен, не трудно догадаться, о ком я.

Завидев меня, он широко улыбнулся, я растерянно улыбнулся в ответ. Я не встречал его с лета, он тогда как сквозь землю провалился. Говорю же, странный тип.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — спросил я, заметив у него вертикальный шрам.

— Пытался сражаться без своего истинного Бойца, — буднично ответил тот, как будто говорил о самых естественных вещах в мире.

Я уставился на него.

— Истинный Боец? Это еще что за хрень? — спросил я, он уже открыл рот, готовый объяснить, когда я остановил его. — Ладно, забей.

Он казался разочарованным, но мне было начхать. Мы молчали, пока тишина не начала давить на уши.

— Так где ты, кроме шуток, заработал себе украшение? — снова спросил я.

— Сколько тебе лет? — в ответ спросил он.

Я посмотрел на него в упор. Мало того, что он только что взял и пропустил мимо ушей мой вопрос — он, ко всему прочему, меня еще и задирает! Вот придурок. Ладно, я тоже умею играть в эту игру.

— А тебе сколько? — бросил я.

Ну, да, да, знаю. Так по-взрослому, Нацуо.

— Мне восемнадцать, — ответил он.

Вот блин.

— Мне столько же, — я до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому, честно говоря.

Я ждал, что он начнет подкалывать меня насчет сохранившихся ушек и хвоста, но он молчал.

— Это здорово, — тихо проговорил он, почти себе под нос.

— А где ты был последние пару месяцев? — спросил я, поглядывая на него.

Он изумленно поднял глаза:

— Да ты никак соскучился? — он ухмыльнулся, и это было так… привычно, словно… Какое-то ужасно странное чувство дежа вю.

— Нагато? — его голос выдернул меня из транса, и я внезапно осознал, что он стоит прямо передо мной.

Я моргнул, недоумевая, почему он меня так назвал, пока не вспомнил, что сам же и представился этим именем.

— Как ты тут оказался? — спросил я, и он посмотрел с облегчением.

— Боже, да ты конкретно завис! Даже как-то не по себе стало. Твой автобус подошел.

Я обнаружил, что автобус и впрямь уже здесь, и поспешно направился к нему.

— До завтра, Юки! — сказал я, заходя.

— Не рассчитывай! — усмехнулся он.

***

Судьба распорядилась так, что Юки оказался прав — назавтра я с ним не увиделся. И послезавтра. И послепослезавтра тоже. В сущности, я не встречал его еще недели три. Погода к тому времени совсем испортилась, дождь лил сутки напролет. Всю дорогу от дома до остановки мне пришлось бежать, и все равно я промок до нитки. А он преспокойно сидел там и был абсолютно сухим!

— И долго ты уже тут торчишь? — выпалил я, забегая под козырек.

— Я пришел раньше, до дождя, — я с трудом расслышал его ответ сквозь громкий шум ливня, барабанящего по тонкой крыше.

— Да ведь он уже час как шурует, — пробормотал я озадаченно.

— Серьезно? Я и не заметил… — рассеянно отметил он, словно его что-то отвлекало. Я огляделся, чтобы понять, что там такое, и обнаружил, что он пристально смотрит на мой хвост, которым я дергал, чтобы его просушить.

Я слегка покраснел и опустил хвост. Вот урод!

Он перестал таращить глаза на хвост и вместо этого уставился на меня в целом.

— Ну у тебя и вид, — заявил он.

— Если бы кое-кто разул глаза, заметил бы, что там типа льет, как из ведра! — съязвил я, стараясь не очень клацать зубами.

— Ты замерз? — изумился он.

— Хм… Наверно. Одежда-то насквозь мокрая, — буркнул я.

Он на мгновение задержал на мне взгляд, после чего снял свою куртку:

— Держи. Давай поменяемся куртками.

— Чего?  — я опешил. — Но ведь тогда замерзнешь ты!

— Я не чувствую холода, забыл? — ответил он. — Надевай уже!

—Э-ээ… да мне и так нормально, — не успел я это сказать, как тут же чихнул.

Он скорчил рожу:

— Так ты простудишься. Давай уже сюда твою дурацкую куртку!

Было ясно, что он не отстанет. Я вздохнул и неохотно стащил с себя набрякшую куртку, после чего сунул ее ему в руки. В ответ он набросил мне на плечи свою. Псих…

Его куртка была мне чуть велика — мягкая, с шерстяной подкладкой, она была такая уютная, от нее шел приятный и довольно знакомый запах… Я не удержался и удовлетворенно вздохнул, зарываясь глубже в ее тепло.

Услышав рядом хихиканье Юки, я метнул в него вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты такой миленький, — объяснил он.

У меня непроизвольно дернулся правый глаз, и он улыбнулся:

— Мне очень нравятся твои глаза.

— Кхм, спасибо, — неуверенно промямлил я.

От продолжения разговора, который становился все более идиотским, меня спасло появление автобуса — вовремя, для разнообразия.

— Мне пора, — быстро проговорил я, — спасибо за куртку, я завтра верну.

— Да расслабься, — улыбнулся он, — оставь себе.

Автобус уже отъехал метров на двести, когда мне в голову вдруг пришла мысль — а с какой радости он вообще был в куртке, если холода он не чувствует?

***

Назавтра дождь почти стих, и от его редких капель по лужам разбегались круги.

Его куртку я захватил с собой, сам же надел свитер — мою единственную теплую вещь, кроме куртки. Я был твердо намерен поменяться обратно, но, к моему огорчению, его не оказалось.

Я сидел на пустынной автобусной остановке, созерцая круги на лужах, и размышлял о загадочном сне, приснившемся мне этой ночью.

_Я стоял посреди парка, мою руку сжимала чья-то еще, но я ее не чувствовал. Я поднял глаза и увидел чье-то лицо, черты которого были странным образом размыты. И падающие снежинки. Мое тело вдруг отказалось мне повиноваться, и я повалился на землю, заметив, что стоявшая рядом фигура упала вместе со мной._

Затем я проснулся с необъяснимым чувством, что в этом сне рядом со мной был именно Юки.

Но это были лишь догадки. Все, что я знал — это то, что внутренне я ощущал странное чувство принадлежности, когда моя рука была соединена с рукой другого человека.

И сейчас, сидя в тишине наедине с собой, наблюдая за водяными кругами и слушая мягкий шорох капель, я вдруг понял, что чувствую себя одиноко, когда он не сидит рядом, и мы не смотрим вместе на лужи, и не слушаем мерное постукивание дождя по крыше.


	3. Зима

Я припустил к остановке со всех ног — дождь хлестал меня по лицу, спине и рукам, в общем, везде, куда мог дотянуться. Лило просто нещадно. Я продолжал бежать что есть сил, остановка маячила метрах в ста, и тут дождь пошел еще пуще. Не рассчитал. Земля была вся мокрая и вдобавок покрытая опавшей листвой и ветками с растущих вокруг деревьев. Что получится в итоге, если сложить вместе эти два факта? Один Нацуо, распластавшийся посреди лужи с ободранными руками.

— Вот зараза! — выругался я, пытаясь подняться под проливным дождем.

Надо мной возникла тень, и дождь внезапно прекратился. «Чё за фигня? Шум дождя все еще слышен, и…»

Я посмотрел вверх и увидел Юки — в одной руке он держал надо мной зонт, а другую протянул, чтобы помочь мне встать. Мне хотелось нахмуриться и отказаться от помощи. Но дождь сменился градом, а мое тело одержало надо мной верх, улыбнувшись и приняв его руку.

Черт, как же я жалок.

Я так увлекся самобичеванием, что не услышал, что сказал Юки.

— Извини, что ты там сказал? — переспросил я.

— Я сказал, что автобусы не ходят из-за града, — послушно повторил он.

Я скривился, рассматривая свою промокшую одежду и кровоточащие запястья:

— Ты серьезно?

Он кивнул.

— Блядь.

Стоп, я это вслух сказал?

— Блядь, — теперь я чуть ли не кричал, — ну за что, за что, за что?!!

Я спохватился и посмотрел на Юки — он ухмылялся, и я метнул в него сердитый взгляд:

— И вот что мне теперь делать? Я не смогу попасть на работу…

— Мы можем затусить вместе, — предложил он.

— В такую погоду? — скучно заметил я.

Он улыбнулся. Офигеть, эта его улыбка была жуткой.

— Так даже еще веселей! — и с этими словами он неожиданно понесся прочь. С зонтом.

— Эй!!! — возмущенно завопил я, кидаясь следом.

Какая-то часть моего сознания советовала просто дойти до остановки и ждать там автобус, но я быстро ее заткнул и послушался знакомого внутреннего голоса, побудившего меня последовать за светловолосым парнем с ярко-зеленым зонтом. Хех.

Минутку, а откуда вообще взялся этот внутренний голос?..

***

После прогулки в град я заболел. Типа, сильно. Кто бы мог подумать, что, если скакать под градом шесть часов кряду, можно заболеть? Короче, так или иначе я несколько дней на работу не ходил, а на четвертый день поплелся на остановку довольно рано.

Особых причин не было, но это явно было связано со странными снами кое о ком. И когда этот кое-кто напрыгнул на меня, как только я дошел до остановки, я уверился еще больше.

— Ты в порядке? — немедленно затормошил он меня.

Я недоуменно посмотрел на него:

— Ага, так, простуда. На работе сказали, чтобы я дома посидел.

Он выглядел смущенным:

— Извини, я беспокоился… ты же из-за меня так долго гулял во время града.

Атмосфера вдруг стала какой-то странной. Мы молча сидели в противоположных углах остановочного павильона. Никто не рвался нарушать тишину, пока она снова не стала гнетущей.

— Откуда у тебя все эти шрамы? — спросил я. У него опять появились новые.

— Я не могу тебе сказать, — тихо выдавил он. Я догадался, что имелось в виду: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал».

И снова гробовая тишина. Я просто должен был что-нибудь сказать. Он был, по ощущениям, таким знакомым, он точно имел какое-то отношение к моему прошлому. После моих снов я был в этом уверен. Если бы я только мог что-нибудь от него узнать!

— Я память потерял, — сказал я.

— Я знаю.

Я откуда-то был уверен, что он не врет.

Надо спрашивать дальше!

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с моим глазом?

— Да.

— Откуда?

— Я не могу тебе рассказать.

— Но почему? — я начал впадать в отчаяние.

— Мне запретили.

— Тогда какого хрена ты вообще здесь? — я уже кричал, но он продолжал отвечать все с тем же показным равнодушием.

— Мне было необходимо тебя увидеть.

***

«Это идиотизм, — твердил я себе, в очередной раз таща свою тушку к остановке в проливной дождь, да еще в выходной. — Абсурд какой-то. На хрена я это делаю?»

Весна только-только начиналась, зима все еще маячила где-то поблизости. Я несколько раз порывался вернуться обратно, но потом напоминал себе, что нужно извиниться перед Юки. Добравшись, я застонал вслух, обнаружив, что в павильоне никого нет.

— И что теперь? — пробормотал я и плюхнулся на сиденье. — Просто... подождать его?

Я вспомнил, как он всегда ждал здесь меня, и решил, что это хорошая идея. Может, хоть раз я смогу быть тем, кто его поприветствует.

Я прождал полчаса, и меня стала одолевать сонливость. Я даже не заметил, что отключился, пока вдруг не оказался совсем даже не на автобусном кольце.

_Я был внутри помещения с холодными металлическими стенками, привязанный ремнями к столу. Вокруг мигали какие-то приборы, от них шли трубки с иглами на конце. «Это какая-то лаборатория или больница?» — гадал я._

_— Не имеет значения. Они оба одинаково непригодны, — казалось, голос звучал из ниоткуда._

_Я знал этот голос. Я огляделся по сторонам, пока не нашел его, я хотел его позвать, но смог издать только сдавленный стон._

_— Тсс… Все хорошо, Нацуо. Я пришел тебя спасти, — прошептал он мне и начал выдергивать иглы и опрокидывать приборы._

_Я пытался произнести хоть что-нибудь, но не мог. Проклятье, как я раньше-то говорил?_

_— Тсс, не пытайся говорить. Все хорошо, Нацуо. Я не позволю им причинить тебе боль, ни за что. Верь мн..._

_Он умолк и рухнул на пол, хватаясь за шею сзади_

_— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в поле зрения возник высокий человек без лица, держащий что-то, оказавшееся… я даже описать это не смог._

_Я застонал и попытался закричать…_

…и вдруг снова оказался в пустом остановочном павильоне, вопя что есть мочи:

—Йоджи!!!

Голова пылала, словно огнем охваченная, я изо всех сил прижал ладони ко лбу, пытаясь унять боль, пронизывающую все тело. Я поднял взгляд и отметил, что Йоджи — да, это его имя! — сидит рядом, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в меня.

Голова раскалывалась, но я смог тихо выдохнуть:

— Йоджи…

Его глаза расширились — он понял. И убежал прочь. Через пару секунд я потерял сознание.


	4. Весна

Придя в себя, я обнаружил, что я все еще в этой старой будке. Только вот меня кто-то накрыл одеялом. Кое-где оно пропиталось кровью. Гадость.

Я осмотрел себя, но не нашел следов крови. Одежда тоже высохла.

«И как долго я тут валялся в отключке? И чья это кровь?»

Только тогда я заметил рядом с собой небольшую коробку с кровавыми отпечатками пальцев. На крышке была присобачена открытка, адресованная: «Нацуо». Надпись была нацарапана размашисто и неряшливо. «Йоджи», — тут же щелкнуло в голове. Я взял открытку и начал разбирать ужасающий почерк Йоджи.

_«Дорогой Нацуо, прости меня._

_Прошу, не испытывай ко мне ненависти — я просто очень по тебе скучал._

_С любовью, Йоджи._

_PS: Посмотри на свою шею сзади»_

Я открыл коробку и увидел внутри… зеркало? Два зеркала?

Припомнив, что было в записке, я достал зеркала, и, держа одно перед собой, убрал с шеи волосы и приставил второе к шее сзади. Я был потрясен, обнаружив там странную татуировку, которую раньше не замечал. Я не знал, что она означает, — я никогда не встречал такого знака.

Это был ноль, перечеркнутый по диагонали. И отчего-то он казался знакомым… Где-то на задворках сознания… Почти как с Йоджи.

Почему я раньше ее не замечал?

Под зеркалами лежали дольки яблок, вырезанные в виде кроликов. Минутку, яблочные кролики?! Да. Яблочные кролики.

Ряд за рядом, неумело вырезанные кролики из яблочных долек, неровные, ободранные, на некоторых — капли крови, ясно свидетельствующие, что он порезался, пока их мастерил…

«Он никогда не умел обращаться с ножами… Не то что я», — всплыло в памяти.

Погодите-ка. Когда это я вообще вырезал кроликов из яблок?

И тут моя голова чуть не взорвалась от миллиона вернувшихся ко мне воспоминаний.

***

На следующий день я вернулся на то же место, зная, что он будет меня ждать. И — кто бы сомневался! — он был там.

— Что случилось? — спросил я его сразу же после того, как чуть не задушил в объятиях.

Он был так счастлив, когда я схватил его, но после моего вопроса сразу стух.

— Так ты все еще ничего не помнишь? — спросил он в таком отчаянии, словно его сердце вот-вот разорвется.

— Нет, — поспешил я его успокоить, — я помню тебя. И я помню Нулей. Я помню Рицку, и Соби, и Нагису, но я не помню, как я умудрился все забыть.

Он вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Грустную историю, случившуюся после того, как мы проиграли Сеймею.

Нагиса собиралась нас переделать, вернуть нам способность чувствовать и оставить нас на произвол судьбы, чтобы мы выживали сами, как могли. Но Йоджи не согласился с этим и сопротивлялся ей. Он сказал, что если она разрушит Нулей, она уничтожит нашу связь, а этого ни она, ни Ритсу делать не имеют никакого права. Но она сказала, что у нее просто нет выбора.

И тогда он сбежал.

Он возвращался дважды, в первый раз — чтобы попытаться меня спасти. Ему помешали, но до этого он сумел остановить извлечение воспоминаний, уничтожив оборудование. Они решили, что мой мозг поврежден, и я рехнулся, и потому собирались просто-напросто меня прикончить. Но Йоджи вернулся во второй раз и снова их остановил.

Он хотел мне все рассказать и заставить вспомнить, но Соби его предупредил, что это может мне серьезно навредить. Поэтому он оставил меня в покое, но все время наблюдал за мной. Ожидая, пока я вспомню. Тихонечко подталкивая меня вперед.

— Ничего себе преданность! — сказал я.

Он грустно улыбнулся:

— Не столько преданность, сколько страх остаться в одиночестве.

Я обнял его и почувствовал, как пальцы задели татуировку на его шее сзади, такую же, как моя. Затем я потрогал шрамы у него на спине — раньше их не было.

— Откуда у тебя все эти шрамы? — спросил я, отстраняясь.

Было видно, что он не хочет говорить.

— Зачем ты остриг волосы? — спросил он вместо ответа.

Я нахмурился. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

— Что случилось с твоими ушками? — вытащил я козырную карту.

Он печально улыбнулся. Ха! Я выиграл.

— Тебя не было год. Случилось многое, и кое-что вышло из-под контроля, — признался он.

Моя «победа» не стоила выеденного яйца, и мне отчаянно хотелось, чтобы я никогда не задавал этот вопрос.

— Как я мог тебя забыть? — тихо спросил я, чувствуя, что вот-вот разревусь.

Он выглядел точно так же.

***

Весна медленно, но верно вступала в свои права.

«Лучше поздно, чем никогда».

Вскоре солнце сияло вовсю, и на каждом шагу распускались цветы.

«У меня в носу щекотно…»

Я бросил работу в кафе. Денег все равно платили мало, да и Йоджи сказал, что они нам не нужны.

«Глупо и бессмысленно. Только отнимает драгоценное время, которое мы могли  бы проводить вместе».

Мы почти не расставались. И не важно, чем мы занимались.

«Лишь бы только вместе».

Мы просто сидели на автобусной остановке. Замызганной маленькой автобусной остановке, на которой все повернулось в нужном направлении.

«Наша остановка».

Рука в руке.

«Как и должно быть».

— А помнишь, как град пошел? — спросил Йоджи.

Я улыбнулся воспоминанию. Моему воспоминанию. Которое никто не пытался испоганить, и которое принадлежало нам и только нам одним.

«Наша общая память».

Я сильнее стиснул руку Йоджи, на этот раз чувствуя ниточки нашей связи, дающей поддержку и успокоение.

Память возвращалась ко мне постепенно, маленькими кусочками, время от времени. Но я знал, что даже если мои воспоминания пока отрывочные и разрозненные, и даже если мы никогда не вернемся к тому, что было, все равно все будет в порядке.

Просто потому что даже после всего произошедшего с нами его рука по-прежнему была в моей, и мы знали, что нас ничто не может разлучить надолго.

Потому что ни один из нас не сдастся. Несмотря ни на что.


End file.
